The PowerPuff Kids meet My Life As A Teenage Robot
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs meet a robot girl named Jenny who is a super hero herself, they start to hang out with her and her friends. However Mojo has planned to kidnap Beatie and Benny so the PowerPuffs and Jenny must stop him and get the little siblings back.


**Here is the other re-do of an original story I did a while ago, only in written form. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids Meet My Life As A Teenage Robot

At the girls and Benny's house Binky was heard yelling at me thinking I was making a big deal about nothing with Burnner agreeing.

"MAC SOMETIMES YOU CAN GET ON MY NERVES, YOU'RE TEN YEARS OLDER THAN US; YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Binky yelled.

"Binky if you don't appreciate me that much why don't you take me outside, blind fold me, and SHOOT ME?!" I said in a calm then snapping voice.

"Now everyone break it up!" Richard said to us.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything," Burnner commented.

"I know but you're agreeing with Binky, hey Mac let's take a walk around town," Richard said.

"Sure you kids be good okay" I said.

"Hey Mac watch out for the queen of blood hunting while you're out," Binky said sneering at me.

"Oh shut up Binky," I said slowly.

While Richard and I were walking in Townsville we saw there were three people; one was a girl made of metal that meant she's a robot with blue hair, a blue tank top, and a blue skirt, the other person was a boy with spiky red hair, brown eyes, black shoes, grey pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest, the third person was also a boy with black hair, green eyes, black shoes, blue pants, and a red long-sleeved shirt; we approached them.

"Hi there," the robot girl greeted.

"Hi I'm Richard," Richard said, "I'm XJ9 but call me Jenny," the robot girl said.

"What's your name little guy?" Richard asked the black haired kid.

"Tuck," the kid said.

"Nice to meet you," Richard said.

"Hi there Richard I'm Brad," said the red head boy.

"The pleasure is all mine," Richard said.

"Hi I'm Mac, Richard's girlfriend," I said.

"Hi there, you're the first human girl to be nice to me," Jenny said.

"Most of them are mean to you right Jenny?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said sighing.

"Hi there little Tuck," I said.

"Hi your name is Mac right?" Tuck asked me.

"That's right, don't worry I like kids," I said.

"Good thanks," said Tuck.

"And you are?" I asked Brad.

"I'm Brad, it is an honor to meet you my dear lady," Brad said bowing like a gentleman.

"Yeah thanks," I said embarrassed.

Brad took my hand.

"Would you like me to show you how to dance?" he asked me.

"okay go ahead," I said in confused way.

Brad spun me in circles.

"Whoa," I said.

Tuck looked at Jenny confused.

"Is it me or is he falling for someone with glasses?" he asked whispering to the robot.

"He's falling for someone with glasses," Jenny said to him.

Brad took a look at my necklace and he touched it very gently.

"Wow I'm liking this wonderful necklace," Brad complimented.

"Why thanks," I said.

"So where did you get it?" Brad asked.

"Richard gave it to me," I said.

"By the way is Mac short for something I can feel it is," Tuck asked me.

"Mackenzie is my real name only family members call me my real name," I said.

"Both of those names are beautiful but if you want us to call you Mac then we will," Brad commented.

"Hey everyone, hey Jenny," a male with a high voice said.

A boy came in front of us; he had black hair, brown eyes, a red sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue pants, black shoes, he looked very nerdy and geeky but I thought he looked really cute.

"Hi Sheldon, these are our friends Richard and Mackenzie but you can call her Mac, guys this is Sheldon," Jenny said in introduction.

"Hi there Sheldon," Richard said, "hi you must be from England you have the accent," Sheldon replied.

"Pleased to meet you Sheldon," I said.

"Hi you look pretty like Jenny," Sheldon complimented.

"Uh thanks," I said.

"Jenny I heard you're staying here for a vacation cause so am I," Sheldon explained.

"Oh that's great Sheldon," said Jenny.

"Well I better go nice meeting Mac and Richard, by the way Mac nice grey necklace," said Sheldon.

Sheldon walked away.

"That was nice of him to say your necklace was pretty," said Jenny.

"I think he likes you Jenny, Sheldon is kind of cute but I have Richard here," I said.

"By the way would you guys like to meet the five-year old kids we babysit?" Richard asked.

"Why sure, I'll ask my Mom," said Jenny.

"I guess Tuck and I will ask our Parents," said Brad.

"You mean you guys are brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah do you have siblings?" Brad asked.

"yeah an older sister Madison and a twin brother Zak who is 6 minutes younger than me," I explained.

"I'm the oldest child in my family," Richard said.

"Jenny you're the first robot we've met," I said.

"Oh really?" Jenny asked.

"That's right and it's really cool, well bye now, come on Mac let's go," Richard said.

Richard and I walked back to the house while Jenny, Brad, and Tuck went their separate way. We couldn't wait to introduce the PowerPuffs to our new friends, they would be so excited to meet a robot especially one who is nice and not like one of Mojo Jojo's robot minions.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Jenny, Brad, and Tuck came over to the house.

"Jenny, Brad, Tuck we'd like to meet The PowerPuff Girls," I said.

"And The PowerPuff Boys," said Richard.

The PowerPuffs approached Jenny, Brad and Tuck.

"Hi there, I'm Jenny I'm a robot of course, and I speak a few languages," Jenny explained.

"Wow Bliss, Blaster, Beauty, Beauster, Blossom, and I study Chinese," Booster said.

"Yeah, just to let you know we're heroes," said Blossom.

"Superheros of course," said Baxter.

"You're superheros too?" Brad asked.

"Who else is a superhero?" Buttercup asked.

"Jenny is also a superhero," Tuck pointed.

"Bridget, Bridger, Bamby, Bam-bam, Bubbles, and I speak Spanish and Japanese," Boomy explained.

"Yeah that's cool, hey Mac Richard, you didn't mention Jenny was a superhero," said Bubbles.

"That's because we didn't know," I said.

"That's right we didn't, oh and I didn't mention that Mac is an action hero," Richard pointed out.

"Really, can she do back flips and cartwheels?" Richard asked.

"Can she fight crime?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, she's a crime fighter," Beauster said.

"Mac might not be a super hero but she comes in handy," said Beauty.

"You know Mac you're the first... well second female crime fighter I've met so what do you do when it comes to crime fighting?" Tuck asked me.

"Well I stop my arch foe Beakie and her goofy partner Fatto, I save the world, I save people from dangers, sometimes help the girls and boys fight crime, and I sign kids autographs," I explained.

Tuck took out a paper (never mind where he got it) from his pocket. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I took out a pen (never mind where I got it) out to sign.

"Is Mac a role model for little kids?" Jenny asked.

"Yup kids are really fond of her," Richard explained.

Brad had hearts around his head.

"I guess I know why they have picked a beautiful role model," Brad said flirting.

"Here's another boy to be in love with Mac," Buster commented.

"He is also the second person to fall for her," Banners reminded him.

I finished signing Tuck's paper.

"How many autographs do you sign?" Tuck asked me.

"A lot of autographs," I whispered.

"Mac's the bravest girl I've ever met," Richard said.

"Oh stop Richard you're embarrassing me," I said blushing.

"If anyone is gonna embarrass you it's us," we heard the voices of two females.

The girls, the boys, Tuck, Brad, Richard, Jenny, and I turned around to see that there were two girls; one was a tall African African American with short black hair a red jacket, black pants, black gloves, and dark eyes, the other girl beside her had black hair in pigtails, dark brown eyes, black finger less gloves, a black tank top showing her stomach, a red skirt, and a red weird-looking hat.

"Who are they?" Bam-bam asked.

"The Krust cousins Britt and Tiff the most popular girls in my school," Jenny explained.

"Not to mention the nastiest," Brad commented.

"So Robo girl I see you've made some friends who look freaky like you," Britt said in a rude manner.

"Especially bug-eyed freaks," Tiff commented.

"Leave us alone mean girls," Bamby said to them.

"Hey you with the glasses," Tiff said to me.

"Yeah?" I said blankly.

"We just Love that half ponytail," Britt said sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked.

"No you look stupid that's the ugliest hairstyle I have ever seen," Tiff said in a rude manner.

"You girls go away," Richard ordered.

"We'll do as you say handsome," said Britt.

"See ya losers," Tiff in a mock tone.

The cousins left and were laughing sarcastically.

"Don't listen to those bullies everyone," Blaster suggested.

"I know you're sensitive Mac but don't let those mean words ruin your life," Bliss said to me.

"thanks Bliss, hey everyone wanna go to the park and play?" I asked changing the subject.

"some games will cheer us up," Richard said.

"when we get there we'll play duck duck goose," Benster suggested.

"yeah come on let's go," said Bliss.

The boys, the girls, Tuck, Brad, Jenny, Richard, and I walked to the park to play some games to get our mind off of things. We liked meeting Sheldon because he was nice, but we didn't like seeing those Krust cousin girls because they were mean. Although it made me wonder how they were cousins? They didn't seem to look anything a like, one was African American and the other was white. Maybe they had white Fathers while Tiff's Mother was white and Britt's Mother was African American. No matter, we had some fun to do.

* * *

The girls, The boys, Tuck, Brad, Jenny, Richard, and I got to the park.

"You see that volcano with the big telescope that's Mojo Jojo's lair," Bridger pointed out.

"Could I ask who this Mojo Jojo person is?" Jenny asked.

"He's our number 1 arch-enemy he's also the number three villain Beatie and Benny are scared of," Bridget explained.

"Yeah, he always to take over the world," Beatie also explained.

"He's a monkey with a big brain and a cape, so he isn't a person," Benny pointed out.

"Wow, who are the number two and number one villains you're scared of?" Jenny asked.

"The number two villain is the boogeyman the master of all monsters," Beatie explained.

"The are two number one villains Beatie and I are scared of HIM and HER they're the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel," Benny explained.

"Ooh, well don't worry if a villain tries to grab you guys I'll protect you," said Jenny.

In Mojo Jojo's lair he was looking through the telescope.

"Ah ha, there's a brave teenage robot and two human boys with the PowerPuff Rugrats and their babysitters I must find a way two kidnap Beatie and Benny again," Mojo said.

Mojo Jojo thought on this brain then he had an idea. I'll sneak up on them tonight and grab the youngest PowerPuff Punks and when the others come to save the little ones I'll be ready for them muhaahaahaa," he said laughing.

That night Jenny went back to the apartment she was staying in.

"Hi Mom," Jenny greeted her Mother.

"Hello XJ9, did you make a new friends here?" Mrs. Wakeman asked.

"Yeah, Brad, Tuck and I met a fifteen year old boy and girl, we also met the kids they babysit they're superheroes like me only they're humans 22 five-year old kids that's so great! Brad has a crush on the girl Mac," Jenny explained.

"I can hear that honey, but it is time for bed goodnight," said Mrs. Wakeman.

"Good night Mom," said Jenny.

Back in Townsville everyone went to sleep as well except for one person.

"Everyone is asleep good now I can get those young PowerPuff pipsqueaks," Mojo Jojo said.

Mojo Jojo went to the Rotium's house first, he saw Beatie sleeping in her bed and grabbed her to put her in a sack, next he went in the Utonium's house, Mojo grabbed Benny from his bed and put him in a sack with Beatie, and ran off. Then morning came, Richard and I arrived at Townsville, the girls and boys came flying to us in a hurry.

"Kids what's the matter?" I asked, "we need to find Jenny!" Burnner said.

We ran to find the apartment Jenny was staying at, found it and he knocked on the door.

"Jenny are you there?!" Binky asked. Jenny answered the door.

"Yeah I'm here, is there something wrong?" Jenny asked, "Beatie is gone!" Booster said, "and so is Benny!" Blossom added.

Brad and Tuck came over to see what was going on.

"Is there a problem?" Brad asked.

"Beatie and Benny are missing!" Richard explained.

"I think they were kidnapped," Baxter said.

"I think it was Mojo Jojo," said Buttercup.

Richard then was behind me.

"Is it me or are you braver than your boyfriend?" Tucker asked.

"I'm braver than my boyfriend," I said.

"Jenny we need your help to fight Mojo Jojo," said Boomy.

"And save Beatie and Benny," Bubbles added.

"Sure I'll help you out, let's go!" Jenny said.

The kids and Jenny flew on their way to Mojo Jojo's lair, to find the kidnapped Beatie and Benny, Richard and I watched them fly away hoping they would be safe, they might be super heroes and they have faced Mojo Jojo before, but they are still kids.

* * *

The boys, the girls, and Jenny flew to Mojo Jojo's lair finally and busted in.

"Not so fast," said Beauster.

"Mojo," said Beauty, "Jojo," Buster finished.

"You have kidnapped Beatie and Benny before," Banners pointed out.

"And we stopped you when we had help from our babysitters," Bam-bam reminded.

"Yes I know and I see you have a teenage robot girl," said Mojo.

"Beatie Benny did he hurt you guys?" Bamby asked.

Beatie and Benny were seen tied up to chairs.

"Not yet," said Beatie.

"But don't let him," Benny begged.

"Alright PowerPuff runts show me what you've got," Mojo challaged them.

"Oh please we've beaten you before," Blaster pointed out.

"Like a zillion of times," Bliss added.

"Enough talk let's beat him!" Benster suggested.

"Yeah so we can save Beatie and Benny and get out of here," said Bloomy.

The girls and boys tried the best they could, but Mojo zapped them with his laser Jenny was the only one left.

"So teenage robot do you really think you could beat me?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah I can beat you like the PowerPuffs can Doo-Doo Brain," Jenny retorted.

"DOO-DOO BRAIN?! THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR ROBOTIC MOUTH!" Mojo yelled.

Mojo pointed his laser at Jenny, he fired it but it missed her. The girls and the boys finally woke up, they untied Beatie and Benny and joined fighting Mojo with Jenny. Finally the team took Mojo Jojo to jail.

"Curses you PowerPuff Pests and curses you freaky robot brat, one of these days I will be back and next time I'll defeat you PowerPuff brats!" Mojo said angrily.

"What ever Mojo," said Bridger.

"Let's go guys," said Bridget.

Jenny, the girls, and the boys flew back to the house.

"Oh good you guys are okay!" Richard said.

"So how was the fight?" I asked.

"It was a little rough at first," Beatie explained.

"But Jenny beat Mojo good," Benny commented.

"Rats I should have seen it," Tuck huffed.

"I'm proud of you Jenny," said Brad.

"Thanks Brad and girls boys thanks for helping me fight that monkey," said Jenny, "you're welcome and thank you," the kids said to Jenny.

* * *

The next day was the Jenny and her friends last day in Townsville.

"I hope you hurry XJ9 we leave this afternoon," Mrs. Wakeman said to Jenny.

"Don't worry Mom I won't forget," Jenny reassured her Mom.

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck came for their last visit.

"Before we say bye would you like to tell us about your other friends Mac?" Tuck asked.

"Sure Tuck, well there's Cody my sidekick he's nice, Abby she's the ideas, Benny is her boyfriend and sidekick, Tilly is the spy, Billy is her boyfriend and sidekick, Betty is the trap setter, Bobby is her boyfriend and sidekick, Bozo is our friend who is a troll he's kind of scaredy cat, Ears is the smartest of my group who is a bunny, Squeaky is the smallest and also a mouse, and Claws the dragon is the strongest, they all love me," I explained.

"You're so stunning who doesn't like you?" Brad asked.

"Kiki the biggest Chinese bully of all America and Beakie my arch foe that's who," I said.

"Doesn't this girl Kiki have friends? Does she have a heart?" Bridget asked.

"Her friends are Beakie and Fatto and no Kiki doesn't have a heart just like Beakie doesn't have one," I pointed out.

"We had such a fun trip here," said Jenny.

"Thanks for saving me and Benny," said Beatie.

"Yeah you were so cool," Benny complimented.

"Aww shucks it was nothing," said Jenny.

"Jenny where's Brad?" Tuck asked.

"He's over there flirting with Mac," Jenny said.

Tuck gave an "Oh brother" kind of look, he walked over to Brad, grabbed him by the arm and pulled.

"Come on Romeo we've gotta go home," Tuck said.

"Noooo I Don't Wanna Go I Feel Like I Won't See Her Again! Jenny Help Me!" Brad cried.

While Brad was crying, Jenny was thinking about something, then she had an idea.

"Brad I have an idea," said Jenny.

Jenny whispered her idea in Brad's ear; once they were finished the boys and girls started shaking hands with each of them.

"Bye Brad, bye Tuck, bye Jenny!" the kids said,

"Bye girls bye boys!" Jenny, Brad and Tuck said.

Richard walked up to them to shake their hands.

"Bye Tuck," Richard said.

"Bye Richard," said Tuck.

"Bye Jenny," Richard said.

"Bye Richard," said Jenny.

"Bye Brad," said Richard.

"Bye Richard make sure you look after that angel of yours," said Brad.

"Oh I'll look after Lovely Face," Richard said.

"Lovely Face?" Brad asked confused.

"Those are one of the nicknames I gave Mac," Richard explained

"Oh," Brad said understanding Richard now.

Then I walked up to our new friends to say bye to them.

"Bye Tuck you be good," I said.

"Don't worry Mac I will," Tuck said.

"Bye Jenny, you're a great friend," I said.

"Thanks Mac you are too," Jenny complimented.

"Thanks Jenny," I said.

"You know Brad you're kind of cool," I said.

"Do you really mean that?" Brad asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Well so are you, bye Lovely Face," said Brad.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I said bye Lovely Face," said Brad.

"Richard calls me that nickname, he told you didn't he?" I asked.

"That's right," said Brad.

"Well bye," I said.

"Bye my sweet," Brad said.

"Bye Jenny, Brad, and Tuck!" we all said.

"Bye girls, bye boys, bye Richard, bye Mac!" Jenny, Brad, and Tuck said.

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck walked away to go back home.

"That was fun," Richard comment.

"Yeah I hope we'll see them soon," I said.

Then we all went inside the house to do our free time. We did have a great time with our new friends, it might be a while but we were all sure we would see them again, we just didn't know when, or how long it would be.

* * *

 **So that's the end of that story. Now why did I have Brad be the one who to have a crush on me, well I was doing it for the fun, and he is on my runners up to cartoon guys I have a crush on, so please no one call me a tramp. I hope you enjoyed the story. The next one will be the one where the characters of The Fairly OddParents come to the picture.**


End file.
